Funds are requested for an automated peptide synthesizer and amino acid analyzer to replace aging units at the University of Arkansas. The requested equipment will benefit six major investigators in the Department of Chemistry and Biochemistry at the University of Arkansas and two collaborators at Cornell University Medical College. Nine ongoing research projects focus on membrane protein interactions, ion transport through membrane channels, structures of membrane channels, mechanisms of electron transfer reactions, mechanisms of proton transfer reactions, and protein-protein interactions. Others in the campus community will benefit from the availability of a synthesizer for hormone and toxin analogues, and for peptide antigens for use at the monoclonal antibody facility of the Arkansas Biotechnology Center, and from the availability of an analyzer for characterization of newly isolated proteins from a variety of sources.